


Motherly Advice

by mercurybard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam asks Ellen for some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Kripke and a whole bunch of other people do. I'm just playing in their sandbox for entertainment purposes only.

"Hey, Ellen, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Sam, what's on your mind?"

"I…well, I was wondering if there was a way to propose to Jo that won't get me punched in the face. I mean, I don't want her to think I just want to get married because I feel obligated to because of the baby. But with the mood swing she's been having lately, I don't think I'll get the chance to explain myself before blood goes squirting out of my nose."

"Then why do you want to get married?"

"Because I love her, and because I realized something last night when she told me she was pregnant: for a long time, I thought that if I told her how important she was to me, I'd just be setting myself up to lose her the same way I lost Mom and Jess and Dad. But, I guess us finding out we're having a baby made me think that maybe I've been letting the demon have too much power over me. By being so scared that I'd lose Jo, I was stopping myself from having the chance to be happy. I want to be happy, and I can't do that without Jo and our baby. So, how should I propose?...Oh, I should probably just tell her that, shouldn't I?"

"Good idea, Sam…just leave out the bit about her mood swings."


End file.
